AJ Lee and CM Punk Another Love Story!
by maddielove329
Summary: AJ Lee is General Manager for both RAW and Smackdown. She was dating Dolph Ziggler and her life was perfect. But will all that change once she starts to grow feelings for her old crush CM Punk! CM Punk was a top dog wrestler and little did he know he still had feelings for his old crush AJ Lee! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! If you liked my first story you'll LOVE this one!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter One**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!  
**

AJ POV

I was RAW General Manager and I my boyfriend was Dolph Ziggler. I had everything I have ever wanted. Dolph was everything to me. I of course called him Ziggy. He was my everything and nothing or anyone could change that. I

I was standing in my office watching The Usos vs. Tons Of Funk on my TV when heard someone bust in my office. I turned around and I saw _him_.

"What do you want Phil?" I asked the brown headed, green eyed, hot wrestler that was standing in my office glaring at me. His in ring name was CM Punk but everyone called him Phil backstage. I had a storyline with him last year and we have barley talked to each other since then.

"You know what I want. I want to know why I am in a match against John Cena tonight when I have a match against Brock Lesnar on Sunday!" He yelled and I just stood there and smiled.

"Well because I figured your going to need a workout before Sunday." I said and turned back to the TV.

"No I know why." He said and that made me turn back to his direction.

"Oh please do tell me." I said and smiled.

"It's because you haven't gotten over me and you want to see me get hurt up against Brock on Sunday," He said and smiled. "But that's not going to happen AJ because I'm going to beat John tonight and then I'm going to annihilate Brock Lesnar in our no disqualification on Sunday." He said and smiled. I stepped closer to him and I could see his ears get a little red. I used to love when they did that.

"Well that's your opinion but uh that's not the truth. You see I'm with Dolph now and nothing is going to change that. Understand?" I asked him and I could see that he was biting down on his teeth because of his jaw line got bigger. I used to love when that always happened too.

"I don't care about you and your little Ziggy. I'm not going to let you ruin my career." He said and took a step closer to me. Now we were inches away from each other.

"Back up." I said and he didn't.

"Why should I? You know you missed us being this close." He said and smiled still staring me in the eyes.

"I am your boss and I said back up and I mean it." I said and he realized that the door was cracked open. He stepped back because he didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

"Do you really have to be so loud?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile on my face. He started to walk out of my office but then he stopped.

"If I get hurt tonight and I lose on Sunday it's going to be your fault." He said and walked out of my office.

To be honest I didn't care if he lost. I had a RAW to run and I was going to do my best to make the WWE universe happy. I turned my attention back to the TV and The Usos were celebrating their win. Up next was Daniel Bryan vs. Sheamus. This was really going to make the universe happy.

Phil POV

I couldn't believe AJ was putting me in a match right before my match against Brock. I was sitting in my locker room putting on my ring gear. I looked up at the TV and Sheamus was about to give Daniel Bryan the brogue kick. My match was up next and I was afraid I was going to get injured or worse Paul Heyman will come out. I got up and walked to the entrance to get ready to go out after the match before mine. I looked up at the TV and Daniel Bryan put Sheamus in the YES lock and he tapped. I was jumping up and down to get ready for my match. John walked up and stood beside me.

"You want me to go out first?" He asked turning his head to look at me.

"I don't care." I said and started jumping up and down again. Sheamus and Daniel walked backstage and went to the locker room. John's music hit and he did his normal routine. He got the crowd going and then his music stopped. Moments later my music hit and I came out. After my routine I threw my shirt into the crowd and got ready for the bell to ring. The ref ringed the bell but the match didn't start immediately. All of a sudden AJ's music hit and she walked down the ramp and stood in front of the ring.

"Wait, I'm changing this match to a no disqualification match." I couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. She looked at me and winked and then went backstage.

Me and John locked up and I pushed him into the corner. I gave him the running knee and then got out of the ring and looked up underneath the ring. I got a kendo stick out and slid back into the ring. I hit John five times and then I got interrupted. Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel came out.

Curtis came running down to the ring with a kendo stick of his own and hit me in the stomach with it. I leaned over and he then hit me in the back with it over and over again.

AJ POV

I was watching the match in my office and Phil was in the lead. All of a sudden Curtis Axel comes out and hits him repeatedly in with a kendo stick. I rubbed my fingers through my hair. I didn't know why I put him in a match like this right before Sunday. All of a sudden Paul Heyman calls Ryback out. I watched in horror as Phil got beat up brutally. I didn't know what to do all I knew was that I had to stop this. I walked out of my office and down to the ring. I told the ref to stop the fight and I brought security out. The security ran out and got Ryback and Curtis out of the ring. I called the meds out and then slid into the ring. John got up and walked backstage. The meds came running out and put Phil on a stretcher. I walked backstage with them and Dolph ran up to me.

"Is he okay?" He asked really worried.

"Yeah he's fine I'm just going to go to the trainers room with him to see if he'll be able to compete on Sunday.

"Okay." He said and then pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on my forehead. We then let go and I walked to the trainers room. When I opened the door they were looking at an open wound on Phil's head. Phil woke up and started to freak out. I walked over to him and tried to calm him down.

"Where am I?" He asked calming down.

"In the trainers room you got beat up bad." I said.

"By who?" I was afraid to answer because I knew if I told him he will freak out and go attack them. But I had to tell him.

"Ryback and Curtis Axel." I said looking down at the floor.

"Okay Phil we are now going to stitch up your head, okay?" One of the meds asked Phil. He nodded and started to clinch his fist as they worked on it.

When they finally stopped I looked over at the meds.

"Can I speak with you outside please?" I asked one of the meds. We walked outside the door so Phil wouldn't have to her it.

"Will he be able to compete?" I asked. The med looked down at the ground and then back up at me.

"It's hard to tell now. I think we're just going to have to wait and see how it progresses through out the rest of the week." He said. I nodded and walked back to my office.

When I got inside my office I saw Dolph sitting down on the couch.

"Hey baby, what are you doing in here?" I asked him and walked over to sit beside him.

"Just came and waited for you so we can go to the hotel." He said and turned and faced me.

"Oh okay, just let me get my get my stuff ready." I said and stood up. I put my stuff in my little duffel bag and we walked out to the car. We drove to the hotel and I took a quick shower and went to sleep. I knew that if Phil couldn't compete on Sunday I was screwed.

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning hurting in the head. I couldn't take a shower and I couldn't go running if I wanted to compete on Sunday. I got up and got dressed and walked to the elevator. I had to get something to eat. I hadn't eaten since last night. I got in the elevator and pressed the lobby button and then the door got stopped. And AJ walked in.

"Oh hey." I said.

"Hey, how's your head doing?" She asked looking at the stitches.

"Still hurts but I'm getting through it." I said. She had her hair down and straightened and she was wearing a black tank top and skinny leg jeans with converses. She looked so sexy in that outfit. But I couldn't think like that at least not to my boss.

"Uh thanks for being there for me last night." I said looking down at my feet.

"No problem, I mean I am GM I was just doing my job." She said and chuckled.

"Yeah." I said and then the elevator stopped.

"So where are you going?" I asked her.

"To get something to eat Dolph is still asleep and I couldn't wait any longer for him to wake up." She said and I just chuckled. We stepped out of the elevator. And walked to the restaurant together.

"Oh well do you just want to eat together?" I asked her.

"I actually was just going to get it to go and take it back up to the room to Dolph." She said. I looked down at my feet and nodded.

"I'm sorry but uh maybe some other time." She said.

"Yeah that will be cool." I said and we stood in line and then we hugged and she just left. "I couldn't be having feelings for her again could I?" I asked my self. We used to like each other a lot while we doing our storyline. Now that she is with Dolph and my boss I couldn't be still having feelings for her that would just be wrong. I sat down and ate and then made my way back up to my room. I laid back down and took a little nap.

**Well there you have it guys there's chapter one of my new story. I will be making this one a whole lot longer and I promise it will be a whole lot better. Please leave reviews! I hope you liked it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

AJ POV

I was on my way to Friday Night Smackdown.

"So baby do you know if Phil is going to be able to compete on Sunday?" Dolph looked over and asked me.

"No but I should hopefully know tonight." I said and keeping my eyes on the road. We pulled into the parking lot and fans were lined up outside.

"AJ!" "DOLPH!" "I LOVE YOU!" All the chants were coming from the fans. Kaitlyn pulled up beside us and her and Layla got out of the car.

"Hey Kait." I said and walked over to her with my stuff.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked and leaned in for a hug.

"Well I'm kind of worried." I said letting go of the hug.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Well if Phil isn't able to compete on Sunday then I won't have a match to replace it." I said.

"Well when will you find out if he can compete or not?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Hopefully tonight." I said and we started walking to the arena. Dolph had already left. Phil's tour bus pulled up and he got out of the bus.

"Hey guy's I'll be right back." I said and walked over to him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I asked him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm doing good. I think I might be able to still compete on Sunday." He said.

"Well that's great. But I don't think you should have a no disqualification match." I said.

"Why not?" He asked and we started to walk to the arena.

"Well because as bad as you got beat up by Curtis and Ryback on Monday then imagine how bad Brock is going to beat you up. And Curtis and Ryback can come into the match at any time." I said. I could tell he was thinking about it.

"You make a good point. But then again I don't want to look like a coward." He said and then he walked to the locker room. I hugged him bye and walked to my office.

Phil POV

I was sitting in the meds office and waiting to see if I can compete on Sunday or not. The med comes back in and sits down in the chair across from me.

"Well Phil I have some good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first?" He asked.

"The good news." I said.

"Well your going to be able to compete on Sunday but not in a no disqualification match." He said. I nodded.

"Well at least I have a match. Thanks doc." I said and got up and walked outside. I had to go talk to AJ about this. I made my way to her office and I knocked on her door. When she opened the door she looked surprised to see me.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded and gave me room to come in. I walked in and sat down on the edge of the couch. She walked up and sat down in the chair across from me.

"So what do you need?" She asked.

"Okay so I can compete on Sunday." I said.

"Well that's great." She said.

"But I can't compete in a no disqualification match." I said and looked down at the ground.

"Good." She said

"How is that good?" I asked.

"Well because you just got injured bad on Monday and then you want to compete in a no disqualification match on Sunday. I'm not about to get in trouble with Stephanie because you want to get injured." She said.

"AJ I need this match to be good for the WWE universe." I said.

"It can still be a good match but you don't have to put your self through pain." She said.

"Well how are we going to tell the universe tonight?" I asked.

"You can go out there and tell them that after getting beat up you are unable to compete. Or I can walk out there with you." She said. I thought about it for a little while. I realized that I couldn't have that match. So I nodded and just got up and was about to walk out.

"Will you come out there with me?" I asked she stood up and looked at me.

"Yeah I can do that. How about you do it after this match?" She asked me.

"Okay I'll see you at there." She said and I walked out and shut the door behind me.

AJ POV

It was time for Phil to do his segment. I walked to the entrance to get ready to go out. He was already standing in the ring and it was now time for me to come out. My music hit and I walked down to the ring. I got a microphone and looked at him.

"You ready to tell them?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I hate to tell you guys this but I won't be able to compete in a no disqualification match on Sunday. As you all know Ryback and Curtis Axel attacked me on RAW. The meds said I shouldn't compete. I am sorry." Phil said and the crowd started booing.

"You have to understand that if he does compete in a match like that then he will be extremely injured and probably his career will end." I said. All of a sudden Paul Heyman and his guys come out. Phil pushed me behind him and he stood in front of me.

"Oh Punk that's to bad I was really looking forward to your career ending after your match on Sunday." Paul said and him and his guys stood on the ramp with out coming down to the ring.

"I know you want to be the best in the world but it's just not possible." He said. "See I'm not going to let Ryback or Curtis Axel to come down to the ring and beat you up again. At least not while our General Manger is down there with you." He said and waved at me.

"You know what Paul your not going to touch him at all and if you or your little clients interrupt his match on Sunday then you will be fired Paul and possibly your clients." I said and the crowd started to cheer.

"Now AJ why would I do that?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." I said and stepped beside Phil.

"Oh AJ I promise we won't come out during his match." Paul said and him and his clients walked backstage.

"You will have a fair fight on Sunday." I told Phil and I walked backstage. I walked in my office and I saw Dolph sitting there.

"Hey baby." I said leaning in for a kiss but he turned his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you being so protective over Phil?" He asked.

"Because I am General Manger and if I get him injured then I could easily get fired." I said.

"Well it doesn't seem like that is the reason why." He said.

"Do you think I like him or something?" He was stupid to think that I like Phil I mean yeah I used to but that's not like that anymore.

"Yeah kind of." Dolph said going and sitting down on the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Dolph I don't like him, okay? I only love you." I said.

"Okay." He said and leaned in and kissed me.

Me and Phil are just friends and will always be just friends nothing more.

Phil POV

I was driving back to the hotel. I turned up the radio and 'The Way' played. It reminded me of the time me and AJ we're driving to the mall. That day was one of the best days of my life. We hung out all day and night and when it was time to say goodbye I didn't want to let her go. It wasn't right for me to have feelings for my boss especially since she has a boyfriend. I started to sing along with the song and I thought about her. If only she wasn't General Manger if only I wasn't such a butt hole back then. I would be with her now.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the new story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave some reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

_-Saturday-_

AJ POV

I was sitting in my hotel room watching the recording of Burn Notice. I was wearing my Love Bites tank top and some skinny leg holey jeans. I was about to leave with Kaitlyn and Layla to go see a movie. I heard a knock at the door and I got up to open it. Layla and Kaitlyn were standing there. Layla was wearing skinny leg jeans and a t-shirt. Kaitlyn was wearing a t-shirt and some athletic shorts.

"Hey." I said and locked the door and walked out.

"Hey." They both said. We walked to the elevator and of course we see Phil standing in there.

"Hey ladies." He said and holds the elevator open since it was about to close.

"Thanks." I said and we all stepped in.

"So where are y'all headed?" He asked. He was wearing athletic shorts and a t-shirt and a jacket on top of it.

"We're going to go see a movie." I said.

"Oh really which one?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." I said. "How's your head doing?" I asked looking at it.

"Uh it's okay." He said.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"To the gym to get ready for tomorrow." He said.

"Be careful." I said and we stepped out of the elevator.

"Always." He said and walked to the gym. Me and Kaitlyn and Layla got in the car and Layla and Kaitlyn were just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What was all of that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"All what?" I asked.

"We saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. What is going on between y'all?" Layla asked me.

"Um nothing I have a boyfriend and me and him are just friends." I said.

"Okay." Kaitlyn said not believing me.

To be honest I didn't know what was going on between me and Phil.

Phil POV

I was lifting weights in the gym and sweating like crazy. I have been in the for like three hours and I had my headphones in and all of a sudden someone takes one out.

"Hey." AJ said. I turned around and she was grinning form ear to ear.

"Hey." I said. I leaned in for a hug and she pushed me off. "Why won't you give me a hug?" I asked.

"Because your all sweaty." She said and made a nasty face.

"Oh come on." I said and picked her up.

"Put me down." She yelled and giggled.

"No." I said and put her down on a stool and I stood in between her legs.

"I see you put me down." She said and we were literally inches apart I just wanted to kiss her.

"I didn't want someone to think something was going on." I said.

"We are the only ones in here." She said.

"True. Which means I can do this." I said and leaned in I put one hand on the side of her face and the other one on her thigh. She all of a sudden leaned up and put her hand behind my neck and then pulled me in. We kissed so passionately.

I pulled her closer to me and then she put her legs around me. I picked her up and put her up against the mirror. She then pushed me off and I put her down.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a boyfriend." She said. And then ran out of the room.

"AJ!" I yelled after her but she was already gone. I can't believe I just made out with my boss and she has a boyfriend that's one of my close friends too. I was in so much trouble.

_-Sunday-_

AJ POV

It was almost time for Phil's match against Brock Lesnar and I was really nervous. After that kiss me and him had yesterday I was starting to feel stuff for him. I didn't know how to explain it but I just knew that it wasn't right. All of a sudden I hear a knock at my door and it was of course Phil.

"What do you want?" I asked letting him in and closing the door behind him.

"I want to know what that was yesterday?" He asked and to be honest I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." I said looking down. He walked over to me and lifted up my chin. I looked him in his green eyes that I could not get out of my head no matter what.

"Don't hide your feelings for me." He said.

"I don't have feelings for you." I said and he leaned in and kissed me. All of a sudden Dolph walked in and pulled Phil off of me.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at me and then turned around and hit Phil in the face.

"Stop!" I said and I pulled him off and slapped him.

"We're done!" He yelled and walked out.

"Dolph I'm sorry. Wait!" I said and chased after him.

"I'm sorry." I said stepping in front of him. "I love you so much I'm so sorry." I said.

"Is this the first time?" He asked.

"No." I said and looked down.

"Like I said before we're done." He said and walked off. What did I just do?

Phil POV

I was walking down to the ring still my nose was still throbbing from Dolph punching me. I didn't mean to kiss her. I got in the ring and started to jump up and down to get ready for this match. Brock's music hit and him and Paul Heyman walked out. I was now sitting on the bottom turnbuckle and staring as they walked in the ring. The bell ringed and I dodged everything Brock did to me and I punched him and he went into a corner I kicked him a lot of times and then he came at me with a clothes line and I fell down to the mat. Brock picked me up and tried to put me down with an F5 but I jumped down off his shoulders and picked him up and delivered the GTS on him. I pinned him quick and the ref counted 1 2 and then Brock kicked out. I jumped up on the top rope and was about to give him the elbow but he got up and pushed me off. I fell down and hit the barricade. Brock got out of the ring and threw my shoulder into the pole. I laid down on the ground in pain. Brock picked me back up and threw me into the barricades again. He then picked me up and slid me into the ring he put me on his shoulders and then gave me a F5. I thought I was done he pinned me and 1 2 and I jumped out I don't know how I did it but I did. He kicked me in my stomach while I was still on the floor and then he picked me up and tried to do another F5 I jumped off his shoulders and then picked him up again I gave him a suplex and then got on the top rope and gave him an elbow to the chest. I picked him up and gave him a GTS again and then I pinned him. 1 2 and 3! I had beaten Brock Lesnar.

I then see Paul ordering someone in the back to come out and then Ryback and Curtis Axel come out Ryback with a kendo stick and Curtis with a chair. Brock picked me up and then sent me into a corner Ryback and Curtis come in and hit me multiple times. Brock then picked me up and gave me a F5 and then they all started stomping on me. I then her AJ's theme song come on and I hear her voice.

"What did I tell you Paul?" I heard her ask.

"Now see AJ you said I couldn't interrupt during the match. It's after the match and you can't do anything about it." Paul knew good and well that AJ could still easily fire him.

"Oh no your wrong Paul. I can still fire you and your little clients. Or I can just fire you and strip Curtis from the Intercontinental Championship. I could do a lot of things to you Paul. Now I suggest you get out of the ring now." She said. Paul ordered his clients to get out of the and all of them left. AJ slid into the ring and checked on me. She then called out the meds and they quickly came in there and checked on me. I felt like crap but it seemed like that all changed after AJ was there.

AJ POV

I walked backstage with the meds and Phil. They put him in an ambulance and I wasn't allowed to go with him because I had a business to run. Instead I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and walked back to my office. Up next was Kaitlyn (Divas Champion) vs. Natayla. I watched and of course Kaitlyn won. I missed those old days when I could wrestle. I wanted to be back on the Divas roster but I kind of liked this. I guess I had a big decision to make. Am I going to stay General Manger or go back to being a WWE Diva?

**Well that was chapter three! I hope you liked it! Please leave some reviews! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

Phil POV

I was sitting on my tour bus on the way to Miami, Florida for RAW. I was still in so much pain. All the other Superstars and Divas were either driving or on their tour bus. Kofi was playing WWE 2K14 next to me while I was laying down with my hand on my head. Kofi was playing as him vs. me. I laughed when he didn't win.

"How is that possible? I'm playing against a computer." He asked.

"I'm the best in the world and on games." I said. And he just went and played another match. My cell phone dinged and I looked at it and it was a message from AJ.

'_Hey, how you feeling?'_ She asked. I didn't know if I should say anything back or not.

"Who's that?" Kofi asked not taking his eyes off the game.

"AJ." I said. That made him pause the game and turn and look at me. He knew that I have been starting to have feelings for her. He actually knew everything that has been going on. He was my best friend and I could tell him anything.

"What did she?" He asked.

"She asked how I was feeling." I said.

"Man she isn't dating Dolph anymore. You should go after her." He said.

"I don't know man I just I don't know." I said.

"At least text back." He said and went back to the game. I knew she was riding with Kaitlyn and Layla.

I picked up my phone and started to text back.

'_Hey, I'm doing good. I'm still a little bit sore. I mean at least I didn't break anything.' _I sent back. A few minutes later I got a text back.

'_Yeah your really lucky. I can't believe after everything they did to you the doctors said you'll only be a little bit sore.'_ She sent. That's true after all of the stuff I was put through last night and I can't believe I'm only a little bit sore.

'_Hey I mean I am the best in the world. LOL! I just can't believe I didn't break anything.' _I sent back.

'_Even the best in the world can get hurt.'_ She said. I chuckled at this message and Kofi just shook his head and I kicked him in the back.

"Ow!" He yelled. And slapped my leg. Which made us both laugh.

'_True. So I kind of felt something right before I got in the ambulance last night.' _I sent back.

'_I really and what will that be?'_ She sent back.

'_I felt a kiss on my forehead.' _ I sent. It has been ten minutes and she still hasn't sent anything back. I knew she wasn't going to send something back right away but I didn't think it was going to be this long. My phone then chimed.

'_Yeah well I guess I thought you needed it after everything you went through.' _She said.

'_You guess?' _I asked.

'_Yeah. You just better be glad you had me there. :)' _She sent back. That last text made me smile.

'_I will always be glad when your there for me. ;)'_ I sent back. Kofi once again lost against me.

"Dude your playing against a freaking computer." I said.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

"Man, you just suck at video games." I said.

"Not true I will beat your person." He said.

'_I will try to be there for you as much as I can ;)'_ She sent back. I've missed our old flirting texts to each other. We used to stay up all night and text each other like that. And I loved it.

'_Thanks!' _I sent back.

'_Always!' _She sent back.

I didn't know what to say back so I just decided to watch Kofi. I lost again.

"You know what let me play. We'll make this real." I said. And he handed me a remote control. We played the whole way to Miami and I kept on winning. When we got to the hotel the fans we're standing outside and cheering. When they saw me and Kofi walk off the bus they went crazy. I gave as many autographs and pictures as I could. Me and Kofi once again shared a room and we walked in and I put my stuff on the floor and laid down on the bed.

"Hey are you hungry?" Kofi asked me.

"Yeah kind of." I said.

"Do you want to go down to the restaurant and get something to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and got up. I sprayed Axe cologne on and then we walked to the elevator and went down to the restaurant. We weren't the only Superstars or Divas down there. John and Nikki were sitting with Brie and Daniel. Dolph, Cody Rhodes, and Goldust were siting together. Big E, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns were sitting together. And that's when I saw her. AJ was sitting with Layla and Kaitlyn. She looked so gorgeous.

All of these fans that were in the hotel too were sitting down there. Some people didn't even know who some of us were they were just down there to be down there. I walked over to AJ and leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded and got up.

"What's up?" She asked.

"So I'm just going to make this conversation strictly business." I said. She nodded and told me to go on.

"Do I have a match tonight?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"You're kidding me right. You just got beat up last night and you want to know if your having a match tonight." She said.

"Yeah." I said,

"Of course not. You're going to have a segment and that's it." She said and went and walked away.

We all had to hurry up and eat so we can get to the arena. It was now 12:50 and we had to be there at 2:30. We had a lot to do. Some of us had to work out. Others had to work out and study our lines. And some people like me had to just study lines.

"I can't believe this." I said getting in line behind Kofi.

"What?" He turned around and asked.

"I'm not having a match tonight. I'm just having a stupid segment." I said.

"I can't believe you want a match tonight. You are stupid to think that it's okay to have a match tonight after going to the hospital just last night." He said.

"I know." I said and looked down at my feet.

AJ POV

We were all at the arena now and I still didn't know if I wanted to go back to being a WWE Diva. I had to make a decision fast. I needed to be here for the company but then again I needed to get a second chance at the Divas Champion. After I lost the Divas Championship against Natayla I just gave up. Then she lost it against Kaitlyn and now their having a feud. I missed all the feuds and everything. I wanted that rush again being in the ring and having the crowd cheer for me. It just wasn't the same walking down as General Manager. I walked out of my office and went to Triple H and Stephanie.

"What can we do for you AJ?" Triple H asked.

"I think I want to go back to being a WWE Diva." I said. They just stared at me.

"So you mean to tell me you want to quit being General Manager?" Stephanie asked. I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Yes." I said and sighed.

"Okay. Tonight you will have a segment and we will walk down there with you and you can quit being General Manager." Stephanie said.

"Thank you so much." I said and hugged them.

"Your welcome just know you are probably one of the bet General Managers of all time." Triple H said.

"Thank you so much!" I said again and they nodded. I started to walk out but Triple H stopped me.

"AJ you might want to go put on your wrestling gear." I nodded and went to clear out my office and I walked down to the divas locker room.

"What are you doing in here?" Layla asked.

"I'm a Diva again." I said with a huge smile on my face. And all the divas squealed and ran up and hugged me. I put on my ring gear and walked to go find Phil. I knocked on his personal locker room. When he answered he was surprised to see me in my ring gear.

"Uh why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"I'm a diva again I quit as GM." I said.

"Oh my god." He said and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you." He said. When then pulled apart.

"Thanks! I'm going to get a second chance at that Divas Championship and I will be Divas Champ again." I said. We hugged again and then I walked back to the locker room to finish getting ready.

I was so happy now. I was so bored watching the other Divas wrestle while I was GM and now I'm going to be in a match tonight against Natayla. I was so happy. But the hard part was about to come up. I had to tell the WWE Universe that I will not be GM anymore. But hopefully they will be happy to know that I will be a Diva again. One of the workers came in and got me. I walked out to the entrance and waited for my music to hit. Triple H and Stephanie went out first. My music hit and everyone cheered and I saw a few people look confused with my ring gear on.

"I'm out here right now to say that I will no longer be GM anymore." I said and everyone started to boo.

"But I will be a WWE Diva again." I said and everyone went wild. "In fact I have a match next against Natalya." I said and they went wild again.

"So AJ are you sure you want to quit being GM?" Triple H asked me.

"Yes. I officially quit being GM." I said and Stephanie and Triple H shook my hand and walked out of the ring. Natayla came out and they ringed the bell. I started off a little bit rusty and then I slammed her into a corner and slapped her. I gave her a suplex and then a neck breaker. I pinned her and 1 2 and Natayla kicked out. I slammed my hands down on the mat. I then picked Natayla back up and gave her two more neck breakers and then one more suplex. I gave her the shinning wizard and pinned her again. 1 2 and she kicked out again. I knew what I had to do I had to put the Black Widow on her. I picked her up and put her on her feet but that was a bad idea because she then put me in a sharpshooter. I was so close to tapping out but I got to a bottom rope and grabbed on to it. The ref got her off and then I stood up and she was running towards me. I moved out of the way and pushed her out of the ring. I gained my breath and energy back and slid out of the ring and slammed her into the barricades. I picked her up and slid her back into the ring and put the black widow on her. She tapped and I won! The crowd went crazy and Layla and Kaitlyn ran out and hugged me. I missed this and I loved being back in the ring.

**Well that was chapter four! I hope you liked it and enjoyed it! I hope I leaved you wanting more! Please leave some more Reviews! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

Phil POV

Watching AJ in that ring again just made me so happy. I always loved watching her in the ring. When we were in the middle of a story line we had a mixed tag team match together. I couldn't even pay attention to anything else except her. She is an amazing wrestler and I know that she will become WWE Divas Champion again. I was about to go out and have my segment but first I wanted to see Dolph. I had to talk to him about that kiss. I walked to the locker room and I saw Dolph sitting down looking through his phone.

"Hey." I said. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"What the heck do you want?" He asked.

"We need to talk about the kiss." I said and he stood up and got in my face.

"No we don't you need to get out!" He yelled. Cody Rhodes walked in and saw Dolph all in my face and pulled him away from me.

"Get out!" He yelled.

"Man just leave." Cody said. I mouthed I'm sorry and turned around and left. I walked down to the entrance and was getting ready to go out. My music hit and everyone went wild. I limped down to the ring and got a microphone.

"Well guys I'm in serious pain right now. It's a good thing I was able to go to the hospital. Nothing is broken which is good. I have a feeling I'm going to be able to wrestle next Monday. But I promise you Paul Heyman and his little clients are going down!" I said and dropped the microphone. I jumped out of the ring and started to walk backstage. I went back to my locker room and sat down. I picked up my phone and got on Twitter to see what people were saying about my segment. And believe it or not there were a lot of tweets. There was a knock at the door and I yelled come in. AJ walked in and came up to me and sat down next to me.

"How are you going to beat up Paul Heyman and his clients?" She asked.

"Well I'm the best in the world." I said.

"No I'm serious. Don't joke around." She said.

"Fine it's just something that I know that I have to do." I said.

"You don't have to do this. You can get a career ending injury. You will have to be Ryback, Curtis Axel, and Brock Lesnar. And once you beat all of them and you try to go after Paul Heyman his clients are going to beat you up and not let you get a single hand on him." She said.

"I like how you're so worried about me." I said with a smile on my face I said and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and we once again made out. But this time I broke apart.

"What?" She asked out of breath.

"What does this mean? Like are we dating now?" I asked her. I had to know I wasn't just going to have feelings for her and not be able to be with her.

"I don't know." She said.

"How do you not know? I mean it's obvious we both have feelings for each other. You can't hide it just be with me." I said.

"Phil-" She said. But I broke her off.

"AJ I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I love you so much and I need you to be with me. I have to be with I'm not going to have my heart broken because I'm not going to be with you." I said and I got broken off with a kiss from her. When she finally let go she put her forehead against mine!

"Yes. Yes I'll be with you." She whispered. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you." I whispered pulling my forehead against hers again.

"I love you too." And we kissed once again.

**Sorry this one was so short. But I still hope you liked it. Please remember I need some more reviews! Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter Six!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!  
**

**ENJOY!**

_-Flashback to when they first met!- _

Phil POV

I was walking through the halls on my phone texting my sister. All of a sudden I bump into something very tiny. I turn around and I see this beautiful brown-headed girl. She had beautiful brown eyes and she was looking up at me. I accidently ended up knocking her down.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." I said helping her up. She was smaller and shorter then I thought.

"It's okay." She said dusting off her pants.

"So you must be one of the new divas?" I asked her.

"Yeah me and my best friend Kaitlyn will be WWE brand new divas." She said with a big smile on your face.

"That's awesome. I'm supposed to be working with one of the new divas today. Some girl named AJ," He said. "I hope she's a good wrestler because I'm supposed to being having a tag team match with her." I said.

"Oh well I'm that girl." She said looking down. "But don't worry I'm a very good wrestler." She said lifting her head up with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow. You look like a good wrestler." I said. She was actually probably one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

"So who are we going up against?" She asked.

"Um I think Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella." I said.

"Oh fun." She said. "Well it was nice to meet you." She said.

"Oh and uh call me Phil." I yelled as she walked away and she nodded.

She looked so beautiful walking away.

AJ POV

I can't believe on my first day I met CM Punk! I always can't believe on my first match in WWE I will be teaming with him. This is probably the happiest day of my life. I was about to walk out to go have my very first match but CM Punk had to go out first and have a segment with Daniel and Brie. He walked out and him and Daniel had a segment then Brie came out to protect her little boyfriend, Daniel.

"You know what if you want to have a match. Lets make it interesting let's have a mixed tag team match." Phil said.

"Okay well what is your partner?" Daniel asked.

"Well uh she's new but she's really good. And her she is now AJ Lee!" I came out and I walked down the ramp and everyone cheered I had a huge smile on my face and nothing was going to change that.

"This little girl. What is she like 12?" Brie asked and her and Daniel laughed.

"You know what let's just start the match." Phil said. I started to get upset about what she said and I looked down at the ground. He walked over to me and lifted up my chin.

"Hey it's not true. Don't let her get to you." He said and winked at me. I nodded and smiled. I went up against Brie first. The bell rang and I slapped her. She came after me but I dunked and pushed her into the corner. I stomped on her and pulled her by her hair out of the corner. I got on the top rope and I jumped on her and did a scissors head spin. She fell to the ground and I slammed her head on the mat. She went out of the ring and I went out there and slammed her into the barricades. I picked her up and put her back in the ring and I gave her my signature move the shinning wizard and I pinned her. 1 2 and 3! I had just won my first match. I was so freaking happy. Phil came in the ring and picked me up and gave me a hug. After we let go we just stared into each other's eyes and that's when I realized I was in love with him. I looked away because I was determined to kiss him. And we walked backstage together.

As soon as we got back stage I hugged him and started screaming.

"Woah! Calm down girl." He said laughing. "You did amazing." He said with smile on his face.

"Thanks! Sorry I didn't tag you in though. I was just bad about what she said about me and I wanted to prove to her and everyone else that I'm not just this little girl. I mean I'm 24. I shouldn't be called a little girl by the way I look." I said.

"Well you did prove to them that you are not a little girl believe me." He said and we both laughed. He pulled me in for one last hug and kissed me on my forehead and then just walked away. I was in love with this man.

**Well I hope y'all liked my flashback chapter! Please some more reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
